


Under The Same Sky

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes 10 days for Blaine to start missing Sam's presence in New York with him, and then he can't shake the loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Resoundingly jossed by further canon, this one was a post 520 reaction. :)

It takes ten days for the honeymoon to end. There is much Blaine loves about living in the loft with Kurt, so much. It’s everything he wanted when he moved to New York. They don’t have to carve out time to be together anymore. There are no interruptions to their established routine. There is no Rachel bustling in with her whirlwind energy, no Sam still sitting on the couch in a stained t-shirt playing the same videogame for three days straight. There is no risk of Santana hauling open the loft door and helping herself to tea and a slice of toast before she makes herself at home in front of the TV. It’s nice, it’s good. It’s very okay to wake up curled around Kurt, to fall asleep with him without the sound of white noise filling his ears. He doesn’t have to keep his voice hushed as Kurt’s clever tongue takes him apart piece by piece, and he can run naked to the bathroom at 5am without having to worry about who else might be up, or about Sam on the couch.

It takes ten days for Blaine to really miss Sam being in New York with him. He has a Thursday with no calls on his time. Kurt is at school, and has a shift at the diner after that. Blaine feels he’s comfortably up to date with his own school work, and has no specific need to be anywhere until after 3 o’clock. It’s the kind of day where he would have got Sam out of bed with coffee and the headset for the XBox and persuaded him that they could easily kill four hours between them. Or Sam would get frustrated with Blaine not taking his directions and just take the controller away from him and play himself, and Blaine would accept the implicit indication that if they plan to eat, he should probably go make lunch and maybe Sam will give him the controller back once he’s less hungry. It’s the exact kind of Thursday where they’d have sprawled themselves in Mercede’s most comfortable chairs with bowls of popcorn and Blaine would have read snippets of Star Wars fanfiction to Sam, just to see Sam’s reactions. Sam has the best reactions to some of the idiocy Blaine finds. His confused indignation makes Blaine laugh. It’s not quite the same experience on his own.

From there, it’s a slow steady creep of loneliness. Sam is in Ohio. Sam is 600 miles away and the only good thing about that is that they’re at least still in the same time zone. He can still call Sam when he needs to hear his voice, can still catch him on Skype when they both have time, and he can still let Sam kick his ass at whatever their game of choice is this week. It’s not the same as smacking Sam’s hands off of his iPad, though, or the same as forcing Sam to change into clean clothes and convincing him to come share coffee and sugary treats at this week’s bakery of choice. Sam is in Ohio, and Blaine hasn’t been so alone in almost two years. For the nostalgia, and the memories, he buckles himself into his Nightbird costume and plants himself on the couch, cloak wrapped around him and pure misery settling on his face. Without Sam, and with the loft empty, he has to confront the fact that he’s been in New York for almost a year and doesn’t really have any friends who are not either 80 years old or Ohio transplants like himself. It’s startling and shocking and forces him up off the couch and back into bed.

He knows in his heart that Kurt understands. He has watched Kurt make two cups of tea in the morning and turn around to tell Rachel something, only for Rachel’s spot at the table to be empty. He’s heard Kurt start sentences that he knows are not aimed at him, and he knows that there is a Helmut Lang sweater of Rachel’s folded neatly in the closet that Kurt has meant to mail out to LA for her for the last week and somehow hasn’t quite found time to do. Kurt has lost one of his closest friends as well, and Blaine can’t fill that void. He’s not Rachel, and he can’t try to be. The best he can be is Blaine, and hope that it’s enough.

For all that it’s nice to have the loft to themselves, Blaine knows in his heart that he would take the daily interruption of his routine to have Sam back in New York.


End file.
